Family Ties
by germanviola7
Summary: Elizabeth Swann and her sister find a young boy with an even younger girl floating in the water on their way to the Caribbean from England. How will Will and Michaela Turner tie into their lives. What will be different?
1. Discovery

**UPDATED! its a tad longer**

**new chappie soon!**

* * *

A ship sailed through a dense fog. A young girl stood on deck looking at the water.

Looking closer she shrieked, "Look, there's a boy in the water, and another child too!" The crew on board ran in a frenzy to fetch the two children out of the water. The people stopped and stared at what floated just beyond the two kids.

"Mary mother of God," Gibbs stated in pure shock.

"Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it," he began, "Pirates." The few people who stood together turned to see the two children heaved on deck.

"You two, I want you to accompany them, take good care of them," Weatherby ordered the two young girls who stood by his side.

"What is it Lizzie," Rebecca Swann asked her older sister Elizabeth.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied; The two girls, thirteen and six, made their way to the new passengers.

"Who might you be," Captain Norrington asked kneeling to the height of the young girl next to an unconscious boy. The girl's dark eyes were wide with fear and her dark hair was a mess. She didn't answer and continued to gaze in fear at those around her. Norrington was fed up with her non-responsiveness and went to talk to the governor, Elizabeth and Rebecca's father. Rebecca looked at the young girl and took her hand.

"Friend," she said to the dark eyed girl. Rebecca received a look of fear, but then a small warm smile and walked off with the girl. Elizabeth remained looking at the boy. She put her hand up to his face and almost toppled over from the result. He sat up and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, my name's Elizabeth Swann," she stated.

"Will Turner, have you seen my sister—," he replied before collapsing again.

"I'm watching over you Will, and your little sister."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Rebecca**

"What's your name," Rebecca asked the girl who was a bit shorter than her.

"It's alright, I want to be your friend," she continued. The dark haired girl didn't answer.

"Do you speak English, parlez vous Françias, habla español," Rebecca went through every phrase she knew.

"Je m'appelle Michaela, but I speak English," the girl replied.

"I'm Rebecca, what's that in your hand," Rebecca asked. Michaela immediately tightened her grasp on something she was holding.

"Nothing," she replied. Seeing that she truly wanted to hide this possession Rebecca pushed this aside and continued to chat with the girl.


	2. Off to the Promotion

**The Smithy**

"Michaela, get up."

Fourteen year Michaela Turner groaned and flipped over in her make-shift bed.

"Come on Kay, can you listen to me just once," Will yelled to his younger sister.

"Michaela Susana, don't make me climb up there—."

"I'm awake, calm down," Michaela replied jumping down from the rafters.

"Can you make yourself look somewhat presentable," Will asked looking at his sister's messy hair and night clothes.

"Happy," she inquired coming back a little later. Will nodded. For being mostly raised by her older brother, Michaela turned out pretty well. She was like every other girl of her age, except for her clothes and actions. Michaela was a tomboy stuck in her brother's old clothes, but loved everything about it. The ironic thing was, her best friend was the youngest daughter of the governor, Rebecca Swann. Michaela and Rebecca were polar opposites, but completely inseparable and spent all their time together.

"Rebecca and her older sister tried to teach me to play the piano yesterday, that was interesting," Michaela told her brother.

"Were you any good," Will questioned.

"Not at all," she replied.

"Maybe sometime I could watch you try to play something," her brother suggest.

"Maybe you should talk to Elizabeth another time," Michaela responded. She knew her brother fancied her friend's sister for a long time now.

Will turned red, "Maybe I will," he stated. Michaela rolled her eyes. _Such a freak at some times_ she thought.

"Speaking of Elizabeth, I have to deliver something to her father, care to join me?" Michaela nodded and followed her brother to her best friend's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Swann Estate**

Elizabeth woke up in fright of the dream she just had. She leapt out of bed from a knocking at the door.

"Lizzie, it's me, father wants you," Rebecca shouted into her sister's room.

"Come in," Elizabeth yelled stuffing a possession she feared anyone knowing she had into her night dress.

"Look what we got," her younger sister said with delight gesturinig to the dress she was wearing.

"For what," the older of the Swann girls asked.

"Now a father needs a reason to spoil his daughters," Weatherby asked entering where his daughters were. In his hands was a box. He handed it to Elizabeth and she looked at the slightly longer version of Rebecca's dress.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed walking over to put it on.

"It's for Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," Rebecca shouted with glee.

"Becca, that was a surprise," the governor scolded.

"Sorry Daddy," his youngest daughter replied. Weatherby told his older daughter all about the ceremony that they would be attending later while she put on her new dress.

Another knock at the door, "Governor Swann, you have visitors," a man said. Rebecca followed her father to the landing and saw her friend and her friend's older brother; he had apparently done something because his face was red with embarrassment.

"Kay," Rebecca exclaimed running downstairs to her friend.

"Becca," Michaela replied, "What's with the fancy dress?"

"Promotion ceremony, I have to go," Rebecca said unenthusiastically.

"Oh," Michaela sighed. She had planned on spending the day with her friend at her mansion.

"What does your brother have," Rebecca asked looking at her father and Michaela's brother.

"I don't quite know, probably a sword," Michaela replied. Rebecca and Michaela watched in suspense as Will opened the box he had with him. Rebecca held her hand out and Michaela high fived it, sure enough, Michaela's brother took out a sword and showed it to Weatherby.

"Gold filigree inlaid in the handle," Michaela mocked in her best imitation of her brother.

"He's been asking me to rehearse that spiel with him for days, I got to be your father," Michaela whispered, "Will yelled at me when I pretended to put on a wig." Hr and Rebecca contained their hysterics as Will continued.

After Weatherby finished looking at the sword he looked up and exclaimed, "Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" Michaela and Rebecca looked up and saw Rebecca's older sister walking down the stairs.

"Who am I," Rebecca whispered. She stared dewy eyed mouth hung open at her sister.

"My brother," Michaela replied. The two held their laughter as Will exactly copied Rebecca's look.

"I had a dream about you last night," Elizabeth said walking over to Michaela's older brother. The two girls stuck their fingers in their mouths and each made a face. Michaela laughed as her brother asked if it was true.

"Wow, it's such an honor to have her dream about you," Michaela whispered.

"She tells me that she dreams about me all the time," Rebecca stated, "Well actually she dreams about what her life would have been like without me, close enough." Michaela and Rebecca laughed again. The conversation finished and Weatherby went to the door signaling it was time to leave.

"Didn't see you Michaela, how are you," he asked.

"Very good Governor Swann and you," she replied and shook his hand.

"Fine as well, would you care to join us today?" Michaela's dark brown eyes lit up and she graciously thanked her friend's father.

"You can borrow one of Rebecca's dresses," Weatherby offered. She bounded up the stairs after Rebecca and came out a while later surprisingly dressed like a lady.

As she left her brother called after her, "Don't be out too late!" Michaela followed the Swann's to the carriage waiting and waved back as if Will hadn't said a word.


	3. Elizabeth Overboard!

The promotion was long and hot.

Once the crowd began speaking again Michaela remarked to her friend, "I spent two house watching a man flip a sword around, I could just watch my brother!" Rebecca laughed. A quartet began to play and well dressed men handed out h'orderves. Rebecca and Michaela went to the platform above where the reception was and tossed bits of food into the hat of the newly commodore. Once he turned and looked around the two bent down out of eye-level and went back to blend in with the crowd. James Norrington had something planned for after his promotion. Searching the crowd he spot the familiar blonde hair he was looking for.

"Elizabeth," he asked tapping who he found on the shoulder. Rebecca turned and looked awkwardly at the man who tapped her on the shoulder and asked for her sister.

"Terribly sorry Rebecca," James said noting he found Elizabeth's little sister not her.

"Who might you be," he asked the girl next to Rebecca.

"Michaela Turner," Michaela replied.

"Pleased to meet you." The Commodore shook hands with he and Michaela smiled.

"Where might you sister be Rebecca," James asked.

"By the ledge," Rebecca responded. The Commodore thanked the girls and went off to the ledge.

"Tell your brother he has some competition." Michaela laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXXXXXXxXXXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXx

**THE LEDGE**

On the ledge Elizabeth was more focused on cooling herself and breathing than listening to what the Commodore was saying.

"I can't breathe," she stammered. James took this as she meant it that she was shocked by his proposal. When he turned, his almost fiancé was gone. _Had she run off?_ A faint splash was heard by James in the water below.

"Elizabeth," he shouted to the empty air. James went to leap in after her but was stopped by his assistant Gillette.

"The rocks," Gillette shouted, "It's a miracle she missed them."

"What's going on," Michaela asked Rebecca as she saw tons of people flock to the ledge.

"Maybe my sister pushed Norrie over the edge," Rebecca suggest. The girls ran over and pushed to the front of the crowd.

To their dismay Commodore Norrington stood (kind of disheveled) but shouting to the air below him, "She fell in, she fell in!"

"My sister," Rebecca shrieked running over next to the Commodore. A few ships lay anchor in the harbor below where Elizabeth fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Harbor Below**

"Will you be saving her," Jack asked the soldiers he was with.

"I can't swim," Mullroy replied.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Jack remarked taking off his valuables and tossing them to the two men.

"Do not lose this," he ordered. Diving into the water he swam to where he saw the girl fall in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back at the Ledge**

The crowd of people who stood at the ledge began to dispatch to the docks.

"Let's go," Michaela exclaimed grabbing Rebecca by the hand and following the crowd. When they reached the docks Rebecca's sister was brought on deck and was now standing by the governor, Commodore and at least one-quarter of the Royal Navy.

"I believe that thanks are in order," the Commodore said to a mysterious dark haired man. The man thought for a moment on which hand to extend and then settled on his right. James pulled up the man's shirt sleeve to reveal a 'P' scar.

"Pirate," Michaela mumbled to Rebecca.

"Thank you Miss Turner," James replied. Apparently she hadn't mumbled. Pulling his sleeve up further the Commodore discovered a tattoo of a sparrow in a sunset.

"Jack Sparrow isn't it," James spat.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected. Michaela and Rebecca giggled at the man's surname.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," James stated, "Keep your guns on him men Gillette fetch some irons."

"Michaela, I think it's best you leave," Weatherby suggest.

"As you say sir," Michaela replied, curtsied and went off the familiar way to find her brother. Michaela really didn't go after her brother; she found a spot and watched the pirate throw his irons over the neck of Rebecca's sister. Rebecca watched in pure shock. The man then pushed Elizabeth into the crowd of officers and bounded away. Michaela found a spare pair of clothes she kept hidden in town and changed back into them.


	4. Fighting the Pirate

After Michaela found herself in the streets of the city she immediately found her brother.

"Rebecca's sister fell straight into the water, she was pulled out by a pirate," she exclaimed, "He threatened her but then ran off."

"You had an interesting day," Will remarked. Michaela nodded. They arrived at the town blacksmith shop where they lived and Will worked. When they entered something didn't seem right. Jessie, the donkey rounder her wheel, but no one was there o have gotten her to start. Mr. Brown lay asleep, probably drunk, and that was normal.

"Hey Will, where'd you get the hat," Michaela asked putting on a hat she found where her brother usually worked.

"Off with it lassie," a familiar voice stated; Michaela found the cold blade of a sword on her shoulder. She slowly lifted the hat off, dropped it on the ground and ran to behind her brother. Jack picked up the hat, brushed it off and put it on.

"You're the pirate they're after," Will said with authority.

"You two look familiar, have I threatened you before," Jack asked.

"Michaela and I stay away from people like you," Will replied.

"She your daughter," Jack inquired. Michaela made a face behind her brother.

"She's my sister," Will shouted taking a swing at Jack with a sword he grabbed.

"Nice footwork, ta ta for now," Jack concluded. Michaela ran to get in front of the door.

"C'mon girl move," Jack shouted.

"Alright," Michaela answered. She ducked away and as Jack went to open the door he found what was formerly Will's sword in it, keeping it closed.

"Amazing," Jack muttered, "But you two are between me and my exit, so I'll get rid of the girl first—." In a moment Jack found a girl up to his shoulders holding a sword to his face. Jack changed his mind and decided to take a swing at the man. Michaela sighed, put her sword down and climbed into the rafters, the best seat to watch what was below her. She watched her brother and the pirate fight while she ate h'orderves she took from the ceremony. The fight moved into the raftersand right over her bed.

_Wait till I tell Becca my brother fought the pirate all over where I sleep!_

It was amazing until her brother stepped on her pillow and Jack knocked her covers down to the dusty floor.

"Hey, that's not fair—," she shouted as she got up, but then fell through the rafters into a pile of hay. When Michaela looked up her brother stood weaponless and covered in sand.

"Move," Jack asked.

"No, I won't," Will defending standing in front of the back exit holding up his sword.

"Please move," Jack begged drawing his pistol, "This shot's not for you." Michaela saw Mr. Brown had woken up and waddled over to behind Jack and attempted to hit him with the bottle in his hand. She rolled her eyes and ran over grabbing the bottle from Mr. Brown she brought it over the head of Jack. Seconds later the Royal Navy, Commodore and company barged into the tiny warehouse.

"Miss Turner, you're helped us capture a dangerous fugitive," James stated.

"No problem Commodore," Michaela replied.

Will rolled his eyes. _You sat watching the entire time and when you finally get up you get all the credit. _he thought. The Commodore mumbled something about the day of Sparrow's catching and then left with their new prisoner.

"Michaela Turner, off to rid the world of pirates," Will said as soon as everyone was gone (Mr. Brown had left to buy himself more rum), "I never knew you had that in you." Michaela laughed and tossed a bucket of water at her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Swann Mansion**

Later that night Elizabeth sat on her bed and discussed the events of the day with her maid. Rebecca stood at the door, with her ear to a glass, an eavesdropping technique she learned from Michaela. Although the Swann's were wealthy, Rebecca's father insisted on her receiving all of Elizabeth's old clothes, as well as her own. The body of the nightdress she was in fit well, but was much too long. Clothes that would never fit her were usually worn by Michaela when she spent time at the Swann Mansion, being she was at least four inches taller than her friend. Rebecca laughed when the maid suggest Michaela's brother, Will, was a 'fine man as well'. When the maid was gone Rebecca put down her glass and entered her sister's room. Elizabeth was staring at a strange medallion in her hand.

"What's that," Rebecca asked. Elizabeth dropped the coin and immediately a candle blew out. Leaping out of bed she grabbed the coin and ran over to her sister.

"Shh Becca, I do not have this alright," Elizabeth ordered.

"That looks similar to the necklace Michaela had eight years ago, did you steal it," Rebecca asked.

"No, Rebecca listen, tell this to no one," her sister ordered. Rebecca nodded, the first person she would tell was Michaela bright and early tomorrow.

"I saw it on her brother's neck, I thought he was a pirate, I never gave it back," she admit.

"Tell no one, or I will personally make sure your life is no longer simple," Elizabeth finished grabbing her sister by the shoulders, "Understand?"

"Yes," Rebecca answered.


	5. Attack on Port Royal

Michaela sat in a chair as her brother hammered away at a sword. She was reading the local gazette and looked up when Will opened a window.

"What's outside," Michaela asked. Will held up a finger, signaling her to silence. A moment later he closed the window and found a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"It's foggier than usual outside," he stated.

"William Turner, strange man," Michaela concluded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxxXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxxXxxXXXXXXX

**Some Place Near the Gallows**

The Governor and Commodore stood at the platform above the newly constructed gallows.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet," Weatherby asked thrilled with the idea of the marriage of his eldest daughter.

"No," James replied.

"Where's your hat," the Governor asked noting James had no hat on.

"I must have been target practice for some youngsters at my promotion earlier, I found the main course of the meal in the brim."

_**Bang. Bang!**_

"What's that," Weatherby asked.

_**BANG!**_

"Cannon fire," James shouted leaping onto the Governor.

"Governor, barricade yourself in my office," the Commodore ordered; Weatherby stared in shock, "That's an order!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0o0o0o0oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0o0o00o0XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0o0o0o0o0XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Smithy**

Just fallen asleep, Michaela woke up to an unfamiliar sound. Jumping down from where she slept, Michaela ran over to her sleeping brother. Will was asleep in a chair with feet up.

"Hello," Michaela shouted, "Will?" Her brother remained asleep with his mouth open. She picked up a metal bucket and whacked it with a hammer. All six feet of Will Turner came toppling to the ground, with chair on top.

"Good, you're awake," Michaela stated.

"Yes I'm awake," her brother replied unhappily.

"What's that outside," Michaela asked. They stood in silence until the sound was heard again.

"Sounds like cannon fire," Will assumed, "And cannon fire on a town cannot be good." Then the screaming outside began; pistol fire began and the town turned upside down.

"Let's take a look," Will said with a smile. The two grabbed each a sword and other small weapons and went into the streets. All the people were running, running for their lives. As they ran by they didn't know why the two dark-haired people stood in the street waiting for whatever was coming. The threat finally arrived, and showed no relent. Michaela thought they were either pirates, well armed gypsies or rumored people of other islands. They had weapons and put up a very defensive fight. Michaela had learned swordsmanship from her brother, and she thought he was good, these invaders put her skills to the test. Her footwork wasn't the best, but compared to her brother, she was able to maneuver her sword to block scrapes and bruises from other parts of the sword hitting her, and she left with considerable fewer than Will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXyodel-le-he-hoooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Swann Mansion**

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," a voice shouted shaking her awake. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw her sister standing over her looking distressed.

"Something's not right in town," Rebecca said.

"Becca go to sleep, nothing could be wrong," Elizabeth told her sister rolling over again.

_**BANG!**_

"Lizzie, if you think that's nothing I'd see a doctor," Rebecca stated.

_**Bang.**_

Elizabeth knew very well the sound of the gates which enclosed the estate sounded like when forced open.

"Becca, we have to find a place to hide," Elizabeth ordered. As soon as Rebecca was safely in a linen closet, there was a knock on the door.

The butler went to open it and Elizabeth yelled, "No!" Samuel (the butler) didn't hear her and opened the door.

"Ello chum," a stout man said before drawing his pistol and firing. Elizabeth screamed. She attracted the attention of the strangers in her house. The stout man followed by a tall skinny man followed Elizabeth as she ran to hide in her closet. No one saw the pair of green eyes watching everything happen. Rebecca peeked out the slats in the closet where she was. Her sister meanwhile prevented the men from capturing her by using the various things around her. Elizabeth's maid told her she was to be kidnapped because she was the governor's daughter. Finding her way downstairs she hid in closet in the dining room. Elizabeth looked at the necklace around her neck, holding it in the light suddenly the door opened.

"Ello poppet," the stout man stated.

"Parlay," Elizabeth replied. Explaining what parlay was the men swore amongst themselves.

"We shall honor the code," they concluded. The men dragged their new prisoner out to the streets towards the docks. Rebecca left her closet and immediately knew something had happened to her sister. She put distance between her house and her as she searched for her father and other people.

"Rebecca," Michaela shouted seeing her friend amongst the crowd of people. From behind she looked exactly like her sister, hair and all, but smaller; one thing separated them, their eyes. Rebecca's eyes were round and varied from green to a very light hazel, while Elizabeth's were almond shaped and brown.

"Elizabeth was taken," Rebecca shouted to her friend as she began to cry, she ran over to where Michaela stood with her brother in shock. The three turned and saw Elizabeth being taken by the strange men. Will took a step forward as to follow her, but was stopped by a man hitting him with a candlestick. The man went to hit Michaela but she ducked, tripped the man and threw an axe at him. Rebecca and Michaela turned around, Michaela loved the feeling of fighting and fending for yourself, but not what it did to your opponent; Rebecca just hated everything.

"What about my sister," Rebecca shouted as Michaela knelt next to her unconscious brother. When the two finally looked up the street had cleared of whoever invaded the town.

"We'll find her, don't worry Becca," Michaela promised.

Rebecca sighed, "What are we going to do about your brother," she asked. They tried lifting Will and even trying to flag down a cart.

"I'll sleep on those steps over there," Michaela stated.

"Don't, come stay with us, please," Rebecca offered.

"No thank you, I'll grab my covers and stay so I can explain a few things when my dear brother wakes up," Michaela objected looking at her brother, "He'll flip when he remembers your sister is gone." She grabbed her pillow and blanket and waited.


	6. New Allies

Port Royal hadn't recovered from the nighttime attack even by morning. Michaela had fallen asleep a few times as she watched her brother. A man even threatened to take him if she didn't give a shilling; Michaela never knew she'd be paying for an older brother. Finally at about a quarter after nine, Will sat up.

"Finally," Michaela mumbled to herself as she walked over.

"You look miserable," Will said to his sister.

"Thanks, you look just as bad," she replied.

"Did everything that happen last night actually happen," Will questioned looking around.

"Nope, the fairies invaded," Michaela responded.

_Faires? _Will thought looking awkwardly at his sister.

"No I'm kidding, it all did, even Eliz—," she began. Will sighed. The two walked over to where some government officials were under a canopy. Behind them sat a disheveled Rebecca, her stunning green eyes hidden behind tears, her hair and the handkerchief she was holding. Michaela sat next to her friend while her brother exclaimed about finding Elizabeth and the captive pirate.

"Your brother is desperate," Rebecca managed to state.

"That's not good enough," Will shouted throwing the axe still in is hands into the map Norrington was looking at. Michaela and Rebecca looked up at Will, who looked furious with the Commodores response.

James pulled Will over to the other side of the tent and warned, "Do not make the mistake thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

He was handed his axe back and called back to his sister, "Michaela, we're leaving." Michaela hugged her upset friend and whispered, "Any news, I come straight to you." She then ran after her brother who wasn't going back the usual way.

"Where are we going," Michaela asked finally catching up. Will told her to be silent as they entered the prison.

"You Sparrow," Will shouted when they got downstairs.

"Aye," Jack replied sitting up from the ground, "Yeh brought the lass too, good to see you again love." Michaela gave Jack an icy stare and didn't respond.

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_," Will questioned.

"I've heard of it," Jack answered nonchalantly.

_Real helpful _Michaela thought.

"Where does it make berth," Will inquired.

"Have you not heard the stories," Jack asked. The pirate told the story of Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew sailing to the Isla de Muerta.

"Where is it," Michaela questioned stepping into the conversation.

"Why ask me," Jack replied.

"Because you're a pirate," the two yelled.

"And you two wish to turn pirate yourselves?" Will and Michaela sent their replies, all which came down to a basic no, 'No!'

"They took Miss Swann," Will stated; Michaela giggled.

"So you did find a girl," Jack exclaimed. Michaela tried not to fall over in laughter at the pirate's comment. Jack went into some explanation of why he disagreed in coming, none of which Michaela understood.

"I can get you out," Will concluded, "I helped build these cells."

"I watched," Michaela added. Her brother lifted a table and told Jack of leverage, ½ pin barrel hinges and the proper application of strength.

"What's your name," Jack asked.

"Will Turner," Will responded.

"I'm Michaela," she shouted happily. Then Jack did something that astonished Michaela, he spoke of her father the man she never met. As just saying who they were made Jack change his mind, he promised to take Will (and Michaela hoped she was implied) to the Black Pearl and his bonny lass (who she assumed was Rebecca's sister). Will and Jack shook hands and soon Jack was free. Freeing the door wasn't very quiet and Will pointed this out.

"Not without my effects," Jack stated. He ran and got his hat, sword, pistol etc.

"Michaela, you go stay at the shop while I'm gone," Will told her as the three left.

"No, I'm going with you," Michaela replied.

"Don't argue with me you're staying—."

"No Will, when we first arrived here eight years ago you told me everything we do, we do together," Michaela stated. Will sighed, his sister was right; he couldn't just leave her here, and also with Michaela's personality she'd probably burn down the shop.

"You can come," Will replied. Michaela smiled and she was overexcited to go on this voyage.

"I need to get Rebecca," she said.

"Michaela you shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't even be here—," Will stated.

"This involves her sister," Michaela pointed out, "And you need someone to vague for when you tell Elizabeth you did all this for her."

"Whatever," he answered. Michaela ran off and got her friend and told her of the endeavor they would embark on.

"I'm not very keen on commandeering a ship, father wouldn't approve—," Rebecca began as they two walked to her house.

"We're getting Lizzie back Becca, don't you want to be there," Michaela stated, "Don't you want to feel the spray on your face, it's exhilarating!" Rebecca sighed, agreed, went into her house, packed a few small things and snuck away. The two met up with Will and Jack who were eying a ship in the harbor.

"We're going to steal a ship," Michaela asked.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, "We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack looked at a ship labeled the _Dauntless_. Michaela and Rebecca followed Michaela's brother's and Jack's lead as they went under a small boat and descended into the water. It took them a while to master getting under, but they finally reached the ship. Michaela eagerly climbed to the top where her brother was and Rebecca struggled to remain on the stern.

"Everyone remain calm, we're taking over the ship," Jack exclaimed.

"Aye, avast," Will added. The crew, along with Michaela burst into hysterics, even Jack looked oddly at Will.

"You're foolish, you'll never be able to make it out of the bay," an officer told them.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack pointed his pistol and pulled back the trigger. In a moment the naval officers got themselves off the boat and into a longboat. Jack took command at the helm and Will and Michaela ran off to loosen sails. Jack made it look as they were off, but really disabled and important part of the ship.

"Commodore," James heard shout to him, "Sparrow and the Turners, they're the Dauntless!" The Commodore took out his spyglass and saw Jack yelling at Will and Michaela as they contorted their arms in outrageous ways to loosen sails.

"Too rash," he mumbled to himself. Soon the _Interceptor _was in pursuit of the _Dauntless_, which surprisingly wasn't going anywhere. The _Interceptor _pulled right up and Rebecca got herself over to the stern of the other ship and out of sight. The entire crew of the _Interceptor _compiled themselves onto the deck of the _Dauntless_ and followed orders from the Commodore to search everywhere down to the bilge. When the deck was clear, Will and Jack took advantage of the free ropes and swung onto the _Interceptor_. Michaela followed behind and then helped her brother free the boarding ropes. The _Dauntless _was left behind as the_ Interceptor_ sailed away.

"Thank you Commodore for helping us make way," Jack said, "It would have been awful hard by ourselves."

"Ta ta Norrie," Michaela called back. The Commodore ordered fire at his own ship. Jack, Will and Michaela ducked as they sailed out into the ocean.

"Bring them in range of the long nines," James shouted.

"They're out of range," someone replied.

"Sir, they've disabled the rudder chain!"


	7. Tortuga

Rebecca had been helped aboard and sat with Michaela. Will cleaned his sword and talked to Jack.

"I lived in England as a lad with my mother and sister," Will told Jack, "When mum died I took Michaela and we came here in search of our father."

"Apparently you knew him, Bill Turner." Michaela's head shot up, she knew that her brother and the pirate were discussing her father, whom she never met.

"I knew him, probably one of the only ones who knew him as William Turner, everyone else called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill," Jack replied. Michaela was now seated between the two listening intently,

"Good man, good pirate," the captain added, "I swear you two look so much like him."

"Oh Will, how awesome is that, father was a pirate," Michaela exclaimed.

"Our father was not a pirate," Will shouted to Jack taking out his sword.

"Put it a way son, it's no use getting beat again," Jack stated. Michaela had to laugh, but stopped after the look her brother gave her. By now Rebecca was seated next to Michaela watching the show in front of them.

"I was not beaten, you ignored the rules of fair engagement," Will replied, "My father was a merchant sailor, an honest man."

"Your father was a bloody pirate, a scalawag," the captain insisted. Will went to speak again but after Jack turned the wheel, found himself clinging to the ship's boom. Michaela was now on the deck laughing with no hope of stopping, Rebecca let out a giggle.

"Mr. Turner, there are two rules on board a ship," Jack listed, "What a man can do and what a man can't do."

"You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, but pirate is in you and your sister's blood, I think she's fine with it, but you'll have to square with that someday."

"Like this, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with only them," Jack stated referring to Michaela and Rebecca. The captain turned the wheel again and then Will found himself on the ship's deck.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or not?"

Standing back up Will asked, "Tortuga," not knowing where that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tortuga**

The _Interceptor _pulled into Tortuga. Jack handed a shilling to the dock attendant, who seemed very drunk, and began to walk into the city. Michaela and Rebecca linked arms and walked almost on top of Will and Jack. Not many things frightened Michaela, but Tortuga earned a spot on the list. A strange man came up to Jack asking how much for the dark haired girl. Will interrupted and explained that his **little **sister wasn't, isn't and never will be for sale.

"What are we doing here," Rebecca asked Michaela.

"Getting a crew to go after Lizzie," Michaela explained.

"At last to breathe the sweet smell that is Tortuga," Jack exclaimed, "What do you all think?"

"It'll linger," Will answered.

"You bet," Michaela added.

"Atrocious," Rebecca stated.

"Listen Will, if every town were like this, no man would ever go unwanted," Jack said. A redhead walked over to Jack as they entered a small square.

"Scarlet," he exclaimed.

Scarlet extended her hand and slapped Jack square across the face, "Didn't deserve that," he mumbled. Michaela and Rebecca held their giggles, until a blonde walked up to Jack and he shouted, "Giselle!"

"Who was that," Giselle asked referring to Scarlet. Jack questioned her and then found himself slapped again. Michaela was doubling over in laughter, Rebecca laughed heartily and even Will laughed as well.

"Think I deserved that one," Jack concluded. The four continued to walk to a small shack. A man lay asleep amongst the pigs. Jack picked up a bucket of water and threw it at the man.

"Curse you for breathing you slap-shored idiot—," he began, "Mother's love, Jack!"

"You know better to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck."

"But I know how to counter it," Jack stated. Sparrow went into a description of something about men asleep adrink; Will Michaela and Rebecca stood in confusion, they hadn't understood one thing Jack had said. Then the poor awoken man then found another bucket of water on him.

Will stood with his empty bucket with nothing more to say than, "That was for the smell." The group walked away towards a bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Bar**

"You three, keep a sharp eye," Jack warned Will, Michaela and Rebecca; he then sat with the other man.

"What's the nature of this venture of yours," Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack said. Mr. Gibbs spat into his drink. The two discussed why Jack shouldn't bargain for the Black Pearl and its captain.

"It's a matter of leverage," Sparrow stated, he gestured to where Will and Michaela were (Rebecca had taken a seat behind Gibbs). Mr. Gibbs didn't understand until Jack gestured again.

"Them," Gibbs asked, "What about them?"

"They, they are the son and daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only two children," Jack told Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs expression lightened, "Leverage says you," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later in Michaela and Rebecca's Room**

The group rented a room above the bar named 'The Salty Wench'. Michaela and Rebecca shared a room, Jack convinced Gibbs to stay with him and Will insisted on staying alone. Michaela sat on the balcony looking at the necklace she always kept on. Every time she would hold it, the weather would change, clouds would cover, one time when she was nine a hurricane moved in the next afternoon. Her father had sent a necklace to her and her brother when she was five and Will was twelve. Michaela only heard stories of her father from her mother, her brother and these new people she's met that surprisingly knew him. Her father left to be a sailor when Will was seven, just before she was born. Michaela's dream in life was to meet her father, Bill Turner, and she thought these new people could help.

"Michaela," Rebecca questioned seeing her friend was staring out into the night.

"Yes," Michaela replied.

"Could you help me light the fire, I can't do it," Rebecca asked.

_Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"_No," thirteen year old Will replied, "You wouldn't leave me alone."_

"_William Charles," Michaela yelled as loud as her small body let her, "Mum said I sleep in here, but we share the room!" Will left and closed the door to his room. The house was small, with only three rooms total, and overlooked the English harbor. He loved to watch the sun set over the tall masts of the ships, where he always wanted to go._

"_Mum, Mum, Will locked me in the closet," Michaela continued to shout. By now her hair was no longer tied back neatly behind the large white bow it was in, her dark hair was a mess and she sat on the ground and tried to fix it. Michaela's dress was bunched and she wiped her tears with the bottom. Night fell and she was still in the closet. Right before she lay down to sleep, she could hear her brother snoring just outside. She woke up and it was very hot. Getting up, she kneeled and looked under the door. 'It was my night to put out the fire, my night to put out the fire…' The smoke came too fast and then the roof began to shake._

"_Will," she shouted, "Mummy!!" It became harder and harder to breathe each time she shouted. The flames licked the walls and danced around the closet. Falling to the floor, Michaela hoped she'd be found. Will managed to climb out a window and stood in the lawn as the neighbors came to watch the flaming building. _

"_Son, is anyone else inside," an elderly man asked. _

_Will's eyes welled with tears, he couldn't get his mother out, then he remembered, "My sister, my little sister," he exclaimed. Immediately after, the house collapsed. The flames died and the wreckage smoked and sizzled. "We've got her," another man shouted. He walked over holding Michaela who was covered in dust and didn't move. _

"_Is she—," Will asked._

"

* * *

Michaela closed her eyes remembering what happened eight years ago and still haunted her memories. "I think we'd do better without the fire," she suggest.

"Are you sure, it's chilly—," Rebecca started.

"No," Michaela said assertively.

"Okay."

_My night to put out the fire, my night…_

"Are you alright," Rebecca inquired.

"Yes," Michaela answered, "We should go to sleep." Michaela pushed away dreams of burning closed spaces and tossed and turned into the night.


	8. Meet the Crew

**I changed the coin number, thanks Smithy!☺

* * *

**

"You don't know what this means, do you Miss Turner," Barbossa asked holding the medallion he took.

"One of eight hundred eighty two identical coins cursed by the bloodshed of Hernando Cortes, one of the two you and your sister should have, she live with you?" Elizabeth shook her head, knowing very well that they were indeed looking for Michaela.

"We'll have to find her then" Barbossa said with a grin.

"We found the treasure and thought we hit the mother lode, we traded it all away, then the food, we couldn't taste, the drink, it wouldn't quench, and no more pleasurable company," Barbossa listed, "We're cursed men, but now we have hope."

"Two coins are unaccounted for, and once they are retrieved, we can have the blood repaid."

"Two coins, the legend says, two people of piratical blood, two people bound by sibling relationship, are needed to break the curse, and we need your little sister." Throughout the meal (and lecture) put in front of her, Elizabeth had taken a knife and hidden it under her napkin. Opportunity called and she went to stab the Captain. They struggled and she finally put the butter knife into him. Barbossa stood as if nothing happened.

"I'm curious, after killin' me what were you planning on doing next?" Elizabeth stood in pure shock as Barbossa took the knife out of his chest.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner, you're in one," Barbossa spat. Opening the cabin doors, Elizabeth found nothing better than skeletons on deck. She screamed, but no one made any shift in behavior. Running into the Captain's quarters, she cowered in a corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tortuga**

Rebecca woke to the sunrise and got breakfast for the group.

Handing out cups of coffee, Rebecca found Will asking her, "Is my sister awake yet?" Rebecca shook her head, Michaela had always been a late sleeper. A little later on, after Will literally dragged (more like grabbed and put outside) Michaela got out of bed, the five stood on the dock looking at a group of gangly men. Although still half-asleep, Michaela noted they were very strange.

"The best I could find," Gibbs announced presenting Jack with is new crew.

"You sailor," Jack began.

"It's cotton sir," Gibbs said.

"Are you ready to brave the squall and scabrous in the face of almost certain death?" The man didn't answer.

"Sir—," Jack started to yell.

"He's a mute, poor devil had his tongue cut out, I don't know how, but they trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs stated. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal what was left of his tongue. Jack made a face, Rebecca turned away and Michaela raised her eyebrows.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot," Jack specified, "Same question."

"Wind in your sails," the blue parrot squawked.

"We take that as yes," Gibbs put forth.

Jack was satisfied, "What do you think," he asked Will.

"You've proved they're mad," Will pointed out.

"What's in it for us," a person on the end in a hat asked. The new crew and others turned and looked.

"Ana Maria," Jack said taking off the woman's hat, she then slapped him.

In his crouched position he turned to Will who inquired, "Didn't deserve that?"

"I don't think so—," Jack mumbled.

"You stole my boat," Ana Maria shouted.

"No I didn't—," Jack started to say, but was slapped again. Michaela giggled, but kept it quiet because she wanted to hear the argument.

"Borrowed it, borrowed it without permission, I promised to bring it back," Jack specified.

"But you didn't," she yelled.

"You'll get another one," Sparrow concluded.

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one," Jack agreed.

"That one," Will told her pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"That one," Jack asked sounding discouraged. Will gave him a look not to argue.

"That one," Jack finally agreed, "What says you?"

"Aye," Ana Maria replied, the crew followed and went off to the ship.


	9. To the Pirate's Cave!

**A/N: Sorry this took sooooo long to get up! I didn't know what happened next in CotBP, but I watched it last weekend and got inspired to write last night. School's coming up along with tennis so updates will be slow.**

**Bask in the glory of this amazing fic!**

**

* * *

****The **_**Interceptor**_

**(somewhere towards the bow)**

The _Interceptor _sailed through an intense storm. Rebecca fought to keep her dress down, while her friend fought not to be blown over. Michaela tried countless times to get to where her brother was, but ended up crashing to the ground with every attempt.

"What are we doing here," Rebecca shout to Michaela.

"We're looking for Lizzie," Michaela yelled back.

"We're after a man named Barbossa," Rebecca corrected, "Not Elizabeth!"

"Barbossa has Elizabeth," Michaela spat over the rain and thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The **_**Interceptor**_

**(somewhere else)**

"Why are we going to an island that can't be found with a compass that doesn't point north," Will questioned Mr. Gibbs as waves crashed onto the deck.

"Aye, but we're not trying to find north are we," Gibbs replied.

The first mate crawled to the helm and told the captain, "Sir I think we should drop canvas."

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack shouted back.

"What's put you in such a good mood," Gibbs inquired.

"We're catching up," the captain uttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Back on the _Black_ _Pearl _Elizabeth was still terrified of her surroundings and stared out a window looking at a foggy island. _This is the Isla de Muerta Barbossa spoke of _she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the two men who always brought messages from the captain who arrived.

"Time to go poppet," Ragetti said. Emerging on deck she found the crew's greedy glances at her as she approached the captain. Barbossa took out the medallion and put it around Elizabeth's neck. Then the entire crew got in the longboats and ventured through a hold in the mountainous island which turned into a large cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The **_**Interceptor**_

The _Interceptor_ passed through a foggy clearing and emerged skirting the water with ease. Cotton's parrot sang a sea shanty and Michaela and Rebecca exclaimed looking at all of the sharks in the water below them.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors claimed by this passage," Gibbs said to no one in particular, but Will, Michaela and Rebecca all took in his statement.

"What is it with Jack's compass," Will asked.

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow, 'cept that he acquired it a while ago, back when he was captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_," Gibbs answered.

"He was captain," Michaela asked. Rebecca raised her eyebrows in shock.

"When he as captain the crew came across an interesting treasure," Gibbs began, "Then four days into the voyage his first mate said everything was in equal share, meaning the treasure, then Jack gave out the bearings."

"That night, there was a mutiny against him; they marooned him on an island," he retold, "Now all you, when a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with one shot."

"He sat there for a while, not before he went mad with the heat," Gibbs told the three.

"So that's the reason for the—," Will stated imitating Jack.

"That pistol began to look real friendly," the first mate stated, "But he won't use it, to this day Jack carries that shot, vowing to save it for his mutinous first mate—."

It clicked in Will and Michaela's mind at the same time, "Barbossa," the two chimed together.

"But how'd he get off," Rebecca asked. Gibbs took a moment to recall.

"Well, he waded into the shallows and waited three days and three nights till all sorts sea creatures became accustomed to his presence, then he roped himself a couple of sea turtles."

"What'd he use for rope," Will inquired. Gibbs was at a standstill, he had no idea.

"Human hair, from my back," a voice stated. The four turned and saw Jack standing there after answering their question.

"Weigh anchor, Mr. Turner, those two and I are to go to shore," Jack shout pointing to a longboat.

"What if the worst is to happen," Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code," Jack whispered. Jack, Will, Michaela and Rebecca then piled into a longboat and rowed towards an island. The four entered a cave that led to their destination.

"What code were you speaking of before," Rebecca questioned.

"Pirate's code," Jack announced, "Any man who falls behind, is left behind." Rebecca sure hoped none of them fell behind. Michaela noticed her brother was staring into the water below. She passed Rebecca the lamp and looked as well. The bottom was lined with gold and other precious things.

_And I thought Rebecca was wealthy…_

"For someone so against pirates, you seem to be becoming one," Jack stated. Will shot Jack an annoyed look, Michaela had to giggle.

"You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew from Tortuga," Sparrow listed, "And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Michaela had to agree, it was a funny thought to see her brother as a pirate, to her he would always be the awkward teenage older brother who taught her everything she knew. The small boat reached land and everyone piled out.

"I am not obsessed with treasure," Will grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not the best at capturing Lizzie's persona while she's still awkward and geeky and not into the pirate thing. The purple button will eat you in 10, 9, 8...**


	10. Leaving the Cave

**Sorry its taking awful long!**

**I just started freshman year and I have a buttload of work!**

**ps for anyones info: guess who signed a pillow for me for my bday!?!?!**

**cookies for whoever can guess!**

**but i didnt see them in person (tear tear)**

* * *

The four found a good place where they could watch the commotion inside the cave unfold. Chanting men packed the open part and the all crowded around a man with a beard and a large feathered hat. The shocking part was who was next to him, Elizabeth.

"We should split up so we can all try to save her at different angles," Michaela suggest.

"Can't argue with that love," Jack replied. Jack, Will, Rebecca and Michaela went their separate ways and continued to watch. Michaela found herself a seat upon a rock, but soon after on the ground.

"Ah," was heard shrieked from the back of the room.

"Who are you," a tall dark skinned man shout grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

"Michaela," she answered.

"Last name lassie," the man who was next to Elizabeth stated as he made his way to the ruckus.

"Michaela Turner," Michaela answered.

"No," Elizabeth yelled from next to a chest of coins.

"I knew we'd find the other one," Barbossa cackled. The pirates lead Michaela next to Elizabeth.

"Medallion missy," the hated man asked holding out his hand. Michaela yanked off her prized possession and handed it to this strange man.

"Here be the cursed treasure of Hernando Cortéz, the chest he found during his conquest of the Aztec, but the heathen gods placed a curse upon the coins ," Barbossa began.

"Only bloodshed could lift the curse from who it was upon, and now we have ever last one of the 588, say for those!" The pirates cheered and made actions of slitting the two girls' throats.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**With the others outside**

Back outside Will and Rebecca were reunited.

"Jack they have my sister," Will whisper shout at the captain.

"And mine too," Rebecca added.

"We'll have to wait for the opportune moment," Jack stated.

"Why, when it's the most profit to you," Will questioned.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me," Jack inquired. Will and Rebecca withheld their responses.

"Stay here, I know its difficult, but try not to do anything stupid," he ordered and marched away. Will sighed and gestured for Rebecca to follow him, he had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in the cave!**

"Now who's blood do we need," Barbossa shout.

"Theirs," the men shout pointing to Elizabeth and Michaela.

"Be done the blood, the blood undone," he added taking Elizabeth's hand and cutting it with a knife.

Placing the medallion in her hand she asked in shock, "That's it?"

"Waste not," Barbossa replied.

The medallion dropped into the chest and the man turned to Michaela, "One left." Michaela tried to hold on to the medallion the best she could, but her eyes widened as she watched it fall into the chest right next to Elizabeth's. Barbossa stood deeply breathing as if something amazing were to happen, and the two behind him were staring at their bloody hands.

* * *

**You know the drill...**


	11. Sibling Rivalry At Its Best

**SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I WAS ON AN UNANNOUNCED HIATUS[ **

SO IM BACK AGAIN YAY!

THIS IS FINISHED IN MY NOTEBOOK BUT COULD TAKE QUITE A WHILE TO TYPE!

I ALSO WROTE THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE DMC VERSION! (YES IM DOING ALL THREE)

AND ALSO...

NOTHING IS EVER AS IT SEEMS.

cheerio!

* * *

BACK TO THE INTERCEPTOR! 

Rebecca felt extremely claustrophobic in the tiny longboat her sister, best friend and best friend's brother were squished in. An oar was crushing her leg and it was awful annoying tossing each oar overboard. The small wooden boat finally reached the Interceptor. As soon as everyone was on board Rebecca saw someone that looked vaguely familiar.

"Is that Mr. Gibbs," she asked her sister.

"Of course not, do you think he'd ever go pirate," Elizabeth replied.

_Didn't think my friend would, but that happened… _Rebecca thought to herself.

Watching him speak to another crewmember Elizabeth thought her sister's statement through once more.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Boy, where be Jack," the man asked Will.

"He fell behind."

Will then left, followed by Elizabeth and then Michaela.

"Will," she shout at her brother.

"What," he answered sounding annoyed.

"I have to talk to you," she insisted.

"We'll talk later," Will told her.

_Uh, I know what that means…_

"It's important." Michaela had finally convinced her brother to turn around.

"What?"

"When we left I forgot my medallion, I left it here," she stated.

"Michaela," Will stated, "Those were just silly necklaces father sent us when we were children."

"They aren't just silly necklaces," she defended, "But why would you care."

"I lost mine on the crossing from England, haven't thought about it since." Elizabeth felt the color flood from her face, the necklace in her hand suddenly felt much heavier.

"Are you alright," the younger girl asked. Elizabeth nodded and immediately walked away. Michaela glared at her brother and returned up on deck.

**IN THE CAVE!**

"Look what we found," the man named Twigg shout.

"What be of such importance," Barbossa asked. The group of men moved to reveal someone Barbossa never wanted to see again.

"Hello," Jack stated.

"How did you get off that island?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied. Barbossa grumbled, he didn't need to deal with Jack right now, he had bigger problems.

"The girl's blood didn't work," Sparrow asked.

"You know whose blood I need," Barbossa demanded.

"I know whose blood you need."

**ABOARD THE INTERCEPTOR**

Michaela and Rebecca were silently leaning against a door listening to their brother and sister's conversation. Behind them, a ways was a small table with a teapot and cups on it, that was their cover.

"He's such a hopeless romantic," Michaela whispered. Her friend silently laughed.

"I thought it meant you were a pirate," Elizabeth said desperately inside. Rebecca and her friend shared a look of confusion at one another.

"So it's my blood they need," Michaela heard her brother say, "The blood of a pirate." Elizabeth immediately apologized, but then they two girls outside heard a slam of a hand and a shuffling of feet, their queue to run. They sat and took the cups of "tea" quickly starting a pointless conversation.

"He is a lovely lad," Rebecca stated, "Oh hi Lizzie."

Elizabeth didn't respond and walked away. Then something dawned upon Michaela. If there were tea in that cup, it would have been spit onto the ground.

"Rebecca if they need my brother's blood, and not Lizzie's, then they don't need you either, they were searching for me!" The tone of the conversation then drastically changed, but with Michaela, nothing stayed sad for long.

"Well Becca," she started, "If that was Will before, he would have known we were spying, he knows I never drink tea!'


	12. Prelude to Battle

**YAY IT'S UPDATED!**

**NEW CHAPTER LATER!****

* * *

**

**Aboard the **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

Jack and Barbossa sat in a small room with a table discussing their predicament.

"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship," Barbossa said with a chuckle.

"No," Jack corrected, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach watching me sail away on my ship, then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with not but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa stated.

"Of the two of us," Sparrow added, "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack put took an apple, took a bite and put his feet on the table.

"Although, I suppose I should be thanking you; if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die I would have an equal share in that curse, funny how we're all in it." Jack finished by offering his former first mate a bite of his apple.

"Captain we're coming up on the _Interceptor_," a crewman said as he entered the room. Barbossa's monkey leapt from its swing and made its way up on deck, along with Jack and Barbossa. Jack looked over the edge of the ship seeing the ship which held the few people he could call friends, and he began to rethink his plan.

Stepping into the view of Barbossa's spyglass he announced, "I'm having a thought here." Barbossa put his spyglass down and listened.

"What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, negotiate the return of your medallion eh, what say you say that?"

"Now yeh see Jack," his companion answered, "That's the exactly the same attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ , people are easy to search when they're dead!"

"Lock 'em in the brig." A large crewman grabbed Jack and guided him down to the brig. Barbossa looked down at the apple Jack had given him and threw it as far overboard as he could.

**ABOARD THE **_**INTERCEPTOR**_

"Uh oh," Michaela said to Rebecca. The two girls immediately informed the crew that they were being followed.

"What are we going to do," Rebecca asked Gibbs.

"We fight, presumably," he replied. Michaela's face lit up, but Rebecca's lost color.

"Wait, this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth exclaimed, "We can lose them in those shoals."

"We have little time, but just enough to make this work," Gibbs answered.

"Toss everything overboard," Michaela suggest tossing an empty barrel overboard, "It'll gain us speed and buy us some time."

"Everything we can afford to lose, make sure it's lost," Gibbs shout to the crew. Rebecca went somewhere to hide, but her friend had a few more plans.

"Hey," Michaela said standing next to her brother watching the closing in ship.

"I know you too well, what do you want," Will asked noting his sister's tone.

"May I use a sword," she asked.

"Why are you asking that?"

"We're going to end up in a fight, please?" She sent the most innocent look to her brother and hoped it would work.

"Why are you begging me go ahead, just don't hurt yourself," Will replied.

"You know just as well as I do that I end up with less scrapes than you do," his younger sister interject. Will didn't want to hear the arguments of a fourteen year old anymore and left his sister with a scowl on her face. Climbing onto the railing he looked out at the approaching vessel. A man then came to the cannon positioned under him and began to detach it from the deck.

"We're going to need that."

Michaela had a jolly time tossing everything overboard, but Rebecca hid behind her sister as the crew bustled about their business.

"Becca, is it really necessary for you to follow me like this," Elizabeth asked her sister. Rebecca shrugged and walked away.

"Kay," she then stuttered pulling on her friend's shirt, "How did we get to this?"

"Don't quite completely know, but it's loads of fun!" Michaela couldn't see why her friend didn't enjoy anything that was going on, it was so much fun.

"It was a good plan," Ana Maria told Elizabeth.

"Load the guns," Michaela then shout gleefully.

"With what," her brother asked.

"Anything and everything we have left!" She then dashed off grabbing Rebecca by the wrist and shouting her idea to the crew. The only thing left aboard was silverware, and it was loaded as ordered. Rebecca managed to wriggle free of her friend's grasp and ran to her sister.

"Won't a broadside be more productive," she inquired.

"Or more destructive," Elizabeth replied.

"But the lass has the right idea," Gibbs shout.

"Lower the starboard anchor," Elizabeth exclaimed. The anchor caught and the ship began to list.

"Let go," Rebecca yelled at Ana Maria whose hands were still on the wheel.

**THE **_**BLACK**__**PEARL**_

"They're clubhaulin'," Barbossa shout. The _Black_ _Pearl _then pulled up alongside the _Interceptor_, and the battle began. The two crews shout at one another, choruses of, "FIRE!" were heard from both ships and then cannons were fired. Michaela stared in prosperity as she watched the shot (well forks knives and spoons) hit their target.

"Any more ideas," Gibbs yelled at Elizabeth.

"We give 'em her," Ana Maria answered holding a pistol up to Elizabeth.

"It's not her blood they're after, it's –," Will began as he joined and then went below deck to search for the now missing medallion.

"Take some of that," Michaela shout as she again fired, but then noticed her brother going below and decided to follow.

"Where are you going," she yelled at her older brother.

"Where have you been," he replied.

"Shooting the bloody hell out of the _Pearl_ ," Michaela answered. She then smiled, how good it felt to do some damage that was actually useful.

"Good work," Will told her, "Now help me find that medallion I believe it as lost down here."

Back aboard the _Pearl_ Barbossa knew enough damage had been done.

"Prepare to board, search everywhere you useless cockroaches bring me that medallion," he shout. Just then a shot was fired that broke the main mast of the _Interceptor _and fell onto the deck of the _Pearl_ narrowly missing Barbossa.It fell and made any way of escaping below deck impossible. Will and Michaela knew they were in trouble now. They hadn't found the medallion, the exit was blocked and water was flooding in.

"Sabotage the powder magazine, then set her alight," Barbossa shout to the remaining boarders.

"Hey, hey," Michaela desperately shout along with her brother. They caught no one's attention and the water was now up to Michaela's calves. Up on deck Elizabeth found a gun and Rebecca felt useless with one. She couldn't fir a musket, but used it to knock crewmen overboard.

**THE **_**BLACK**__**PEARL**_

Another shot sent to the _Pearl_ proved lucky for Jack. It broke the brig lock and the door swung open. Jack happily ran out but made it to the scuffle up on deck. He found a way to the _Interceptor _and saw the two least likely people beating the living daylights out of anyone in their path, Miss Swan and her sister.

**THE **_**INTERCEPTOR**_

Trying to move any of the wood hindering an exit proved useless for Will and his sister. The water was now up to Michaela's knees and she was getting worried. A screech interrupted her thoughts. The monkey sat on a broken beam holding the medallion that was being searched for at the moment. Will and Michaela both swore at the monkey as it climbed up through the blocked exit, their hope had just scurried away in the form of a bloody monkey owned by bloody Barbossa.


	13. The Battle Intensifies

**NEW CHAPPIE AS PROMISED, BUT I ALSO HAVE OTHER STORIES TOO.**

**NOTHING VERY EXCITING HAPPENS BUT IT WILL SOON!**

**AND THIS IS ALWAYS WHERE COTB GOES TO COMMERCIAL WHEN IT'S ON TV!**

**

* * *

**

UP ON DECK OF THE _**PEARL**_

"That's not very nice," Jack said distracting a man who was about to shoot Rebecca, "Where's your sister?"

Rebecca finished knocking the man overboard and called out, "Lizzie!"

"What," Elizabeth yelled a few feet from her sister. Jack sauntered over to her and noticed the medallion was missing, he.

"Where's the medallion," he asked. Elizabeth went to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm, he needed answers. As she struggled to free herself he noted her hand, it was wrapped like a wound would be.

"Where is the William and the girl that follows him?" It then dawned on Elizabeth, she hadn't seen Will in a while, was he still below deck?"

"Monkey," Jack exclaimed following Barbossa's monkey, who had something shiny in its paws. Looking below into the cargo hold Elizabeth saw both Will and Michaela trapped below deck, screaming for help.

"Elizabeth," they both shout, "Get us out," Michaela finished.

"Becca help me," Elizabeth ordered her sister. The two girls attempted to open the door to the cargo hold, and then move the obstruction that blocked it, but no avail.

"It won't budge," Rebecca told them. As Rebecca went to try again, she as well as her sister were grabbed and pulled away.

"Elizabeth," Will shout desperately as the two were pulled away.

"Becca," his sister joined in the screaming contest. Jack followed the monkey across to the _Pearl_ and stopped as it handed the medallion to Barbossa.

"Why thank you Jack," Barbossa stated.

"You're welcome," Sparrow answered.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack."

"Gents, our hope is restored," Barbossa yelled to his crew.

**CARGO HOLD OF THE **_**INTERCEPTOR**_

The water finished filling and Michaela grabbed her brother's hand as they held their breath under the water. A few men went below deck and lit the powder that was laid out before. The fire followed the trail and its destination was a massive pile of barrels, filled with excess powder. Tight spaces plus underwater equals a claustrophobic Michaela. She screamed, banged on the door and began to cry.

**ON DECK OF THE **_**BLACK**__**PEARL**_

On the _Pearl_ all the people aboard the _Interceptor_ were roped to the mast.

"No one says parlay, or it'll be your funeral," Pintel snarled. As soon as they passed Elizabeth and Rebecca slipped under the rope, but stood in shock.

**IN THE CARGO HOLD OF THE **_**INTERCEPTOR**_

"Let me out Will, mum said…" echoed in Michaela's mind as she felt the ship explode all around her. Although she remained underwater the whole time, she knew very well that fire was present. Besides closed spaces, fire was the next thing she greatly feared.

"Will," a six year old Michaela screamed once more behind a closet door, this time smoke began to fill the small room. Back in the present she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the best. A few moments later her eyes flew open. It was very bright and the sound of waves lapped in the distance.

"Am I dead," she asked.

"No," her brother replied shaking her back to reality, "Let's go, we owe everyone on the _Pearl_ a surprise." Michaela smiled, her and her brother once again got out of a bad situation and she was happy.

**ON DECK OF THE **_**PEARL**_

Elizabeth stood in shock along with her sister, the ship where her sister's best friend and brother were just exploded before her eyes. Rebecca ran to Barbossa and leaped on him.

"You dirty rotten scoundrel," she shout as she scratched his face with her nails. He effortlessly slid her off and Rebecca fell to the ground. Elizabeth ran to her side. Before the two girls realized it, they had a gun pointed at them.

But Rebecca's face slid into a wry smile, she was able to see behind Barbossa and shout in glee, "Kay!" Michaela, along with her brother climbed aboard completely soaked and shout, "They go free."

"They go free," Michaela stated again through clenched teeth emphasizing her friend and friend's sister. Rebecca noted how similar Michaela looked to her brother. If she hadn't known Michaela, she would definitely be mistaken for Will's brother. The scene intensified as Will leapt down and took a crewman's gun, Michaela doing the same with someone's sword, and then the two returned to their positions, weapons aimed at Barbossa.

"You only have one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa spat.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered.

"But we can," Michaela shout holding the sword up to her neck, her brother followed suit with his weapon.

"No," the Swann sisters shout together.

"Like that," Sparrow concluded.

"Who are you," Barbossa asked.

"I'm Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," Will answered first.

"And I'm Michaela but I was kidding before, he's my father too," his sister finished.

"His blood runs in our veins," Will concluded.

"Hear me out, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker

"Name your terms," Barbossa concluded.

"Elizabeth goes free," Will persisted.

"We know that, anything else?"

"And Rebecca," Michaela added, "And the crew."

"Agreed."


	14. Island Time

**A/N: I'm updating more consistently now! This chapter is pretty slow but important. More will come and it will only get better! I can't wait for Michaela's reaction to what's going to happen. And also keep in your minds, what is the one thing Michaela desires to do? And who does Pintel and Ragetti tell Will about in the _Pearl's_ brig in COTB before they lift the curse.

* * *

**

THE BLACK PEARL 

The _Black_ _Pearl_ now lay anchored near a small island. The plank was brought out and Elizabeth stood upon it.

"Barbossa you lying batch of brownies," Will shout as he made his way towards the commotion.

"You said that she goes free, you failed to specify when or where," Barbossa cackled. The crew silenced Will and bound his sister's hands.

"It's a shame we be losing something so beautiful," Barbossa stated, "So I be needing the dress back." Elizabeth took the dress off and didn't bother to the hoots and whistles from the crew. She walked closer to the edge of the plank and stared at the water.

"Too long," a man shout and stomped on the plank sending Elizabeth into the water. Next Rebecca was lead to the same place as her sister just was.

"Do you want my dress too," she asked shakily.

"If ye offered," Barbossa snarled. Rebecca cautiously took off her dress and handed it to the captain. Michaela couldn't help to laugh, her friend was still wearing the lacy garter they bought a few weeks ago, good thing her father didn't notice.

"Haven't known you for very long Rebecca, best wishes," Barbossa stated. Rebecca looked back and then leaped into the blue water. Laughing with an old crewmate Jack then realized he was next to be tossed overboard.

"If ye haven't noticed that be the same island we made you governor of last adventure," the captain stated.

"I have noticed," Sparrow stuttered.

"Too bad you can't conjure another grand escape," Barbossa said drawing his sword.

"Last time you marooned me you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack defended.

"That be true, where be Jack's pistol?" A man came forth with Jack's effects and handed them to Barbossa.

"Since there's three of us shouldn't we be given three pistols," Jack asked. "It'll be one pistol like before and why don't you be the gentleman and shoot the ladies and starve to death alone," Barbossa spat and tossed Jack's effects into the water. Sparrow leaped off the plank after his things and swam to shore where the Swann sisters were already waiting.

**ISLAND**

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship," he grumbled.

"But you've been marooned on this island before," Rebecca shout following Sparrow as he walked inland.

"What's the point missy, the _Pearl_ is gone and unless between the two of you have a rudder and a lot of sails, don't think so, Will and Michaela will be dead far before we can reach them," Jack told them.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, I've heard so many stories about you aren't any of them true," Elizabeth yelled as she continued to follow Jack.

"How did you escape before," Rebecca inquired.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days," Sparrow admit, "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache," he bend down and opened a cellar, "I was able to barter passage off, but it seems like they're long out of business, thank our friend Norrington for that."

"That's it, grand adventure of Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth stated.

"You spent three days on a beach drinking rum," Rebecca finished her sister's sentence.

"Welcome to the Caribbean loves!" Later that night the three were singing around a fire.

"We're jokers and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho, yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Jack and Elizabeth sat down next to each other after Rebecca collapsed on the other side of the fire.

"How much did she have," Jack asked.

"About three swigs," Elizabeth answered. The two conscious people shared a laugh.

"That song, when we get back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew."

"And you will be positively the most fearsome," Elizabeth replied.

"We can sail wherever we want, because a ship, a ship is freedom," Jack explained.

Elizabeth leaned on Jack's shoulder and said, "It must be terrible for you to be stuck here Jack."

"Well, the company's better and the scenery improved—," Jack began and Elizabeth made a face as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Sparrow," she object, "I don't think I've had enough rum for that!" Jack nodded in agreement and raised his bottle for a toast.

"To freedom!"

"To the _Pearl_!" They clanked bottle, sipped their rum and then Jack passed out, drunk. Elizabeth put her drink down, her apparent "drunkenness" had worked, but Rebecca didn't have the stomach to handle the little she drank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it's like a line of chromosomes!

Jack woke up to the smell of burning.

"What could that—," he began, sat up and watched Elizabeth and Rebecca toss the crates of rum into the large fire.

"Not good!" He ran over to the engulfed group of trees and was greeted by a pair of scouring blonde women.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two, that signal is over a thousand feet high," Elizabeth shout.

"The whole Navy is after us, I doubt they won't see that," Rebecca added.

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Give it an hour, maybe two, and there'll be white sails on the horizon," the older girl stated and sat down on the sand. Rebecca stood and watched Jack run off in his awkward gait. She then sat down next to her sister. Jack walked away mimicking the sisters.

"Must have been terrible being stuck here Jack, must have been terrible well it bloody is now!" He kicked the sand and then saw something in on the water. A navel ship was anchored and a few men were rowing in a longboat towards the island.

"There'll be no living with them after this," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Kudos to who answers my question right!**

AND FIVE DAYS TILL POTCAWE ON DVD!


	15. Back To The Cave

**Now it's getting good.**

**I watched AWE on friday and was inspired to write the end scene for that.**

**So I'm steadily getting closer!**

**HAPPY BDAY APLFM TOMORROW!

* * *

**

THE _**DAUNTLESS**_

"But we have to go save Will," Elizabeth shout as she followed her father.

"And Michaela," Rebecca interject.

"I'm sorry girls, but we're not going gallabanding after pirates," the Governor told his daughters.

"Then we condemn them to death," Elizabeth put forward. Rebecca glared at her sister for putting the idea in their father's head.

"The boy and his sister's fate is regrettable, hence their desire to engage in piracy," Weatherby said glumly.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth clarified.

"Think of it this way," Sparrow added, "You'll be able to capture the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate, want to pass that up?"

"Remembering that I serve others Captain Sparrow," Norrington stated.

The Commodore went to walk away but was interrupted by Elizabeth yelling, "Please Commodore do this for me, as a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal," her father asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," she replied looking up at her fiancé who was still stunned by what just occurred.

"Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and give them a bearing to the Isla de Muerta," Norrington ordered, "Then you will contemplate all the possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Jack answered.

**THE BLACK PEARL**

The two men who never left each other's sides, Pintel and Ragetti, were mopping the floor of the brig.

"Cotton says you missed a spot," Gibbs stated. Pintel snarled and smacked the mop against the bars , splattering gook all over the men inside.

Michaela, who was in a different cell along with her brother, stood up, pointed and added, "And there too!" She then stood behind her brother who shortly after was covered with gunk from the mop. The girl laughed and sat on the floor again, scratching it with a piece of metal.

Wiping the grime of his face, Will asked, "You knew William Turner?"

"Bootstrap," Pintel inquired, "Yeah, I knew 'em, he didn't agree with the mutiny against Jack."

"Said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed," he added, "That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you two."

"Tell 'em what Barbossa did," Ragetti shrieked.

"I'm telling the story," his friend shout, "Well, the captain wasn't strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps, the last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking to the dark oblivion of Davy Jones' locker."

"It was only then we realized we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti stated. A silence fell on the room, Michaela looked down at the floor, upset at what she heard, along with her brother. They soon realized they were no longer alone.

"Bring them," Barbossa ordered tossing keys to Ragetti.

**A SMALL BOAT… WITH NORRIE IN IT**

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington grumbled, "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're doing the ambushing," Jack corrected happily, "I'll go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out in boats."

"What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," the Commodore replied.

"But if a battle were to occur, there is still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_, including the future Mrs. Commodore and her sister," Sparrow added.

**THE **_**DAUNTLESS**_

"I don't care what the Commodore said," Elizabeth shout as her sister and her were forced into the Captain's cabin.

"They're cursed, they can't be killed," Rebecca yelled.

"We were already informed of that, a little mermaid flopped up on deck and told us the entire story," Gillette replied and closed the door.

"You, me, talk now," Elizabeth said to Rebecca as they sat down.

**JACK BEING JACK**

Jack sat rowing in a longboat, into the cave.

**CAVE!**

Michaela's eyes widened as she entered the illuminated cave again. The pirates dumped chests of gold and value onto already immense piles.

"Don't fret, just a prick of the finger—," Pintel began.

"No mistakes this time, they're only half Turner, we spill it all, from them both," Twig shout.

"Guess there is reason to fret!"


	16. Barbossa's Plan

**A/N: SORRY THEY'RE A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I WANT TO SAVOR THIS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WATCH AND TAKE NOTES ABOUT DMC. BUT THEN AGAIN I STARTED IT ALREADY. AND AS A WARNING THE AWE VERSION OF THIS WILL BE RATED T, BECAUSE REBECCA MAKES A COMMENT ABOUT WILL AND ELIZABETH'S FINAL SCENE TOGETHER, AND YEA... NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD COME OUT OF HER MOUTH...**

**CHEERS!

* * *

**

CAVE! 

Everyone crowded around the two people waiting to lift the curse, and they chanted as before.

"Be done the blood, the blood–," Barbossa began, but once again saw the face of someone he knew should be dead, disrupting his chance to live.

"It's not possible," Barbossa stuttered.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth," Will asked.

"And Rebecca," his sister added.

"They're safe, like I promised, Elizabeth's all set to marry Norrington like she promised, Rebecca's disgusted like she promised, and you two are ready to die for them, like you promised," Sparrow listed, "So we're all men of our word, except for Elizabeth, Rebecca and your lovely sister, who are indeed women."

"Shut up," Barbossa shout, "You're next."

"You don't want to be doing that."

"No I really do," Barbossa spat holding his knife to Michaela's neck. She looked calm, as it was she had untied her hands from behind her back, Will had noted his. His little sister was not going down without a fight.

"Your funeral."

"Why don't I want to be doing this," Barbossa asked.

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy is anchored just off shore, waiting for you."

**BOAT WITH NORRIE!**

Norrington still sat in the longboat along with a few soldiers.

"What are we doing here," Murtogg asked his companion.

"We wait here, the pirates come out, we catch 'em in a crossfire," Mullroy answered.

"I know why we're here, but why aren't we doing, what Mr. Sparrow said to do," Mullroy clarified.

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it," Norrington stated.

**CAVE!**

"Hear me out mate," Jack stated, "You tell your men to row out, they do what they do best, and there you are with two ships, the making of your very own fleet."

"You take the grander as your flagship, and who's to argue, but the _Pearl_ name me captain. I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you can introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa."

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp and the other one," Barbossa asked.

"No no no, by at all means, kill 'em both, but wait for the opportune moment, like after you kill Norrington's men," Jack stated, "Every last one."

He then threw back the handful of coins he had been looking at, all but one, and the "whelp" and the "other one" caught on.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you knew our names," Michaela shout.

"Yeah," Sparrow answered with no emotion.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder," Barbossa argued.

"Thirty," Jack replied.

"Forty."

"Thirty-five," Sparrow concluded, "I'll bind you a hat, a really big one with a feather, Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa shout.

"All hands to the boats," Jack yelled.

Barbossa sent him a look and said, "Gents, take a walk."

**NORRIE'S LONGBOAT**

Norrington sat watching a small longboat with two women in dresses rowing towards the _Dauntless_.

**THE **_**DAUNTLESS**_

"Elizabeth," Weatherby said knocking on the door, "Rebecca, I'd like to say I'm very proud of you both, but, a wrong decision is a wrong decision, a right decision made for the wrong reason, may be a wrong decision—."

"Are you two even listening to me," the governor asked knocking on the door. Elizabeth looked at her sister and then the two disappeared out the window, into a longboat.

"Are you two even there?" Weatherby entered the room and found his daughters gone. Then the crew of the _Dauntless_ came across a startling discovery. A slew of undead pirates had taken over the ship, and were prepared to put up a fight.


	17. Apple Enthusiast Kicks the Bucket

**A/N: I'm getting so excited about finishing I had to set a place marker for this chapter to end. Unfortunately there will be only one chapter after this, but I am thinking about doing a oneshot covering an event after CotBP and DMC. Cookies to whoever can guess it! And setting up for DMC, Michaela is not happy to be stuck in a dress for her brother's wedding...

* * *

**

CAVE! 

"So Jack," Barbossa stated, "I thought I had you figured, yer a hard to man to figure."

"Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly," Jack replied, "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, you never know when they're going to don something incredibly, stupid." Sparrow stared at the treasure and then grabbed the man who was skipping rocks' sword and pushed him into the water. He tossed the sword to Will and the fight commenced. After finally standing upright, Michaela dropped the rope that formerly bound her hands and pinned a smaller man to the ground, "Give me your sword," she shout. The only girl in the vicinity smiled and happily joined the fight.

"You're off the edge of the map here," Barbossa spat at Jack, "Here there be monsters!"

**

* * *

**

THE BLACK PEARL 

Elizabeth and Rebecca climbed onto the _Pearl_ in utter silence. They stood and scanned their surroundings, nothing, and no one.

"To good to be—," Elizabeth began and then her assumption proved right. The monkey that always sat on Barbossa's shoulder fell from the riggings showing its moonlight form. Rebecca opened her mouth to scream but found it covered by her sister's hand, who stared at the monkey in repulse. Two men sat below deck contemplating what to eat first after the curse was lifted. A noise was heard up on deck as something fell onto the cannon next to them. Looking up they heard a scuffle of feet, and the two girls on deck made a run for it. After the men were up on deck, Elizabeth and Rebecca made their way towards the brig. Gibbs was telling the crew a story but silenced at the hearing of footsteps.

"It's Elizabeth," he then shout.

**

* * *

**

LONGBOAT! 

A bell was heard ringing from the _Dauntless_, the distress bell.

"Men," the Commodore shout, "Back to the _Dauntless_!"

**

* * *

**

CAVE! 

"You can't beat me Jack," Barbossa shout dropping his sword in the midst of their fight. Jack then stabbed his mutinous crewmate square in the chest. Barbossa rolled his eyes and stabbed Jack right back. Sparrow made a noise and backed into a pocket of moonlight. Michaela was watching intently, her opponent was "taken care of" and her brother shortly joined her.

"That's very interesting," Jack stated as he played with a gold coin in one of his skeleton hands. Barbossa threw some treasure and then chased Jack again. A tap on the shoulder interrupted Michaela; apparently she hadn't taken care of him.

"Why won't they just bloody die," she mumbled to herself as she ducked and blocked a few swings and utilized help from her brother. Their two opponents soon ended up with their swords in each other, and then chasing the only two mortals across the cave.

"So we be two immortals locked in epic combat till judgment day and trumpets sound," Barbossa stated when Jack had him cornered.

"Or you can surrender," Jack suggest, and the fight resumed.

**

* * *

**

THE BLACK PEARL 

The two men were still intensely searching for the suspicious noises. Boom, they were knocked overboard and their bones crashed into the water.

"Alright, my best friend is in that cave and we must save her as well as her brother," Rebecca shout, "So we must go get them!"

"Come on, we need your help," Elizabeth pleaded when the crew made no move to help lower the longboat into the water.

Cotton's parrot squawked and Gibbs clarified, "Cotton's right, we already have the _Pearl_, and there's the code to consider."

"Jack owes us a ship," Marty added.

"Forget the code," Rebecca shrieked, "Hang the code, hang the rules they're more like guidelines anyway!"

A few moments later Rebecca sat in the longboat with her sister and rowed towards the cave, "Bloody pirates," she grumbled.

**

* * *

**

THE DAUNTLESS 

"Is it supposed to be doin' that," Ragetti asked Pintel as they watched the _Black_ _Pearl_ sail away.

"They're stealin' our ship," Pintel shout.

"Bloody pirates," his wooden-eyed comrade yelled.

**

* * *

**

CAVE! 

"I'm going to teach you two personally the meaning of pain," a man shout as he cornered Will and Michaela.

"If you really like pain," Rebecca interject, "Wear a corset sometime." The man turned around in shock, but was whacked by a long metal rod by Elizabeth.

"Becca," Michaela shout in glee, and the two ran of as a distraction to the men who were after Will, and now also Elizabeth.

"Whose side is Jack on," Elizabeth asked.

"At the moment," Will inquired. The two smiled and continued to whack the undead with their weapon. The younger girls acted as a wonderful distraction and the three men were soon bound together by the rod and could not free themselves. Add a grenade and push them into where the moon isn't shining, and **BOOM**! Jack caught whim of this, took the coin in his hand, cut his hand and tossed the coin to Will, who repeated Sparrow's actions, but then passed it to his sister. Michaela stood ready to follow suit with her hand that wasn't already cut, until Barbossa pointed his gun towards Rebecca.

**

* * *

BOOM!

* * *

**

A shot was fired and Michaela stood in shock, Rebecca wasn't gushing blood or had fallen over, Jack had shot Barbossa!

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said evilly.

"He didn't waste it," Michaela replied. In the midst of the shooting, she had been able to cut her hand and then dropped all three coins into the chest.

"I feel," Barbossa began, "Cold." He opened his chest to reveal a wound with blood spreading, and Rebecca ran off.

_To vomit presumably _Michaela thought. The former captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_ fell over onto the pile of his treasure, and an apple rolled out of his hands.

**

* * *

**

THE DAUNTLESS 

Norrington shoved his sword into one of the pirates and then watched as they all turned into normal looking beings in the moonlight. He removed his sword and the man fell over, dead.

"Parlay," Pintel stuttered, and the remaining pirates dropped their weapons.

"Huzzah," the Naval men shout as they rounded up the unruly buccaneers.

* * *

**SO? What did you think?**


	18. A Fallen Through Hanging to a New Horizo

**AT ALL LAST! IT IS COMPLETE!**

**THERE WILL BE A SMALL ONESHOT/DRABBLE AFTER THIS!**

**AND STARTING TOMORROW DMC!

* * *

**

CAVE! 

Michaela and Rebecca skipped rocks to pass time. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Elizabeth was staring at the chest of coins, which caused so much trouble. Behind her was Will, who was looking for something to say.

"We should be going back to the _Dauntless_," he finally said, "Your fiancé will want to know you're okay."

**CRASH!**

Jack appeared at Will's side and Elizabeth went off to talk to her sister.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack stated, "That was it." Michaela rolled her eyes, what a loser.

"Now, if you'd be kind enough to oblige to drop me off at my ship."

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth stated solemnly.

"They did what's right by them," Sparrow replied. Michaela couldn't have felt more squished in her life, Rebecca was practically crushing her! The trip back to the _Dauntless_ was quiet and took much loner than it seemed. Everyone but Jack was welcomed aboard in good spirits, he was to hung in two days.

**PORT ROYAL**

Most of the town stood before the newly erected gallows, watching intently who was on them.

"Jack Sparrow," a government official shout.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected under his breath.

"Has been accused of many crimes of the most severity listed are," and the man began reading a long list.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth object.

"Commodore Norrington, is bound by the law as we all are," her father answered. Elizabeth then saw exactly who she was planning to see after this even, Will, who was always accompanied by his younger.

"My Michaela," the governor exclaimed, "You look lovely." Michaela smiled, for the occasion her hair was neatly done and she wore a fancy dress, which she seemed to be loathing at the moment.

"Governor, Commodore, Rebecca," Will greeted them all, "Elizabeth, I should have told you since the day I met you, I love you." Elizabeth looked utterly shocked and James looked completely repulsed. Rebecca on the other hand turned to suppress her laughter, her friend copied. Michaela's brother left and Michaela stood with poorest attempt to hide her smirk.

"Impersonating a cleric from the church of England," the man continued to add, and Jack laughed at this charge.

"May god have mercy on your soul." The man finished and the drums beat louder in a roll. Rebecca then looked at her sister; Elizabeth had passed out, and then sat abruptly up again.

The hangman pulled a lever and a loud, "MOVE!" was heard from the audience. Unsuspected, and without warning Will pushed to the front of the crowd and tossed his sword into the back supports of the gallows. Jack's feet landed upon it and he struggled to stand on it. Taking another sword Will climbed onto the platform and fought the hangman. In the midst of the fight the hangman cut the rope that bound Sparrow, and was pushed into the crowd. Jack came out from under the structure and met up with his savior. They led a chase taking out a few men along the way, but then came faced with a group of soldiers holding their muskets up to them.

"I thought we might need to endure some ill conceived escape attempt," Norrington spat, "But not from you," he finished looking at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency," Weatherby scolded, "And this is how you thank me, by throwing in your lot with him, he's a pirate."

"And a good man," Michaela object stepping next to her brother.

"If all I achieved today was that the hangman gets two pairs of boots, at least my conscience is clean," Will concluded.

"So this is your place," Norrington asked.

"Right between you and Jack," Will replied.

"As is mine," Elizabeth stated walking into the argument and linking arms with Will.

"Mine too," Rebecca said quietly and took her place next to Michaela.

"Put down your weapons," the governor ordered. Michaela smiled at her friend, the plan had worked!

"So this is where your heart lies," the commodore inquired.

"Yes," his ex-fiancée answered.

"I'm having a rather good feeling about this," Jack stated, "We've arrived at a special place, spiritually, enharmonically, grammatically!"

"Still rooting for you," he told Norrington, "Rebecca, work on your weaponry skills love," he told the youngest Swann, "You, fight wonderfully for a young girl," Sparrow told Michaela, "Elizabeth, it would have never worked between us darling," Elizabeth was told, "And Will," Jack stated at a loss, "Nice hat." Will laughed at Sparrow's comment and followed the crowd to watch Jack back closer to the edge of the battlements.

"This is the day you will remember as the day you almost—." Michaela and Rebecca ran forward to watch Sparrow fall into the water.

"Fool," Gillette spat, "He's got nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Perhaps, pursuing piracy in the attempt of the right course, may make piracy the right course," Weatherby announced.

Michaela smiled, _Yay! We won't get hanged!_

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Will told Elizabeth and then his sister, and the Commodore approached him.

"This is a lovely sword," Norrington stated, "I expect the man who made his shows the same amount of care and devotion in every aspect of his life." James acknowledged his engagement with Elizabeth was officially over and went to walk away.

"What about Sparrow," Gillette shout capturing the Commodore's attention.

"We can afford to give him one day's head start," Norrington answered.

"So this is the path you chose," Weatherby asked after the Navy dispersed, "After all, he's just a blacksmith."

"No, he's a pirate," Elizabeth replied taking off Will's hat. The two stared at each other and then kissed, something they had both secretly had been longing to do. A ways off Michaela and Rebecca stood in their signature pose figure in mouth with an appalled faced to boot, but then realized now they'll be seeing this very often.

**THE **_**BLACK**__**PEARL**_

Jack was helped aboard by his crew.

"Why didn't you keep to the code," he asked.

"We figured they were more, guidelines," Gibbs answered.

"Jack," AnaMaria stated giving him a jacket, "The _Black_ _Pearl_ is yours." Jack basked in the moment and then began barking out orders.

"Bring me that horizon," Sparrow mumbled.

"And really bad eggs," he sang softly as he turned the wheel of his beloved ship, "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

* * *

**BAM!**


End file.
